It Started With A Question
by reckless-harmonium
Summary: Just your average day with your best friend until they ask you what you want to eat and they say "you." A one-shot where Jane lets it slip that she would like to eat Maura.


It Started With A Question

Everything was going as it normally did on the average Tuesday night. There was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary about it- the routine was down and everything was in the place that it always turned out to be in.

Maura was seated at one end of the couch, dressed comfortably in yoga pants and Jane's BPD sweatshirt that she always asked to wear after about an hour of being in Jane's apartment. She would claim there was a draft, but the air was never on, the windows were always shut. If she were being honest with herself, she would accept that she does this not because it removes a chill, but because Jane's scent wrapped around her body is far more comforting than any meditative technique she's ever tried.

Jane sat on the other end, wearing spandex shorts under old field hockey sweatpants, the black under armor band rested above the roll of her sweatpants. Her tanned midsection was slightly exposed due to her tight tank top rising up. Jane's long legs extended to the opposite end of the couch, ending in her ankles resting on Maura's lap. Maura's hands were placed delicately on Jane's ankles, twisting the soft fabric of Jane's sweatpants between her fingers. The television switched to commercials and Maura looked to her left at Jane who was clearly somewhere else. As stated, everything was in place. Two friends- whose minds were in opposite worlds, whose backgrounds couldn't be more different, who needed each other more than anything else, who were sitting at opposite ends of the couch.

After a quiet grumble, Maura decided to use the commercial break to ask Jane a question.

"What do you want to order?" Maura asked, to no response.

She used her hands to grip the detective's ankles hoping the contact would startle her, "Jane, what do you want to eat?"

"You."

It was a slip. And not a small slip of a white lie between your teeth that can roll off of a tongue with ease. No, this was monumental, this was the kind of life changing slip that people make when lying on a couch in a psychologist's office. The epiphany, that light bulb moment that everyone has inside of them but only few ever really turn it on. A moment of realization so important that is has its own name in Psychology.

Maura valued Psychology, thought it a noble study that provided insight into brains that built walls to protect their owner's hearts, brains that constantly fought back when someone or something tried to break them down. Brains like Jane Rizzoli's.

A Freudian Slip, Maura rationalized, is an error in speech that occurs due to a interference of some unconscious, subdued wish, conflict, or train of thought. But this did little to help explain Jane's answer. If anything, it only added to the questions that flew threw Maura's head a mile a minute. 'Jane wants to eat me? I highly doubt that she is a cannibal. This could be one of her jokes or references that I don't understand? Or' and even this one gave Maura pause, 'she wants to eat me, eat me...which can't-'

Maura's inner monologue was interrupted by noise of Jane nervously clearing her throat. In an equally awkward move, Jane sat up, removing her legs from Maura's and folding her legs and bringing them to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs and placed her head on her knees, effectively creating another wall for herself.

"You-You...You pick" Jane covered weakly, but Maura was onto her and was not going to be satisfied until she got to the bottom of this.

"Jane," Maura began in a soft voice that was so desperate, so pleading to discover truth, that even Jane's newly built wall around herself collapsed until she was sitting pretzel style at the opposite side of the couch looking longingly at Maura through the hood of her unruly raven hair.

"Hmm?" was all the detective could manage.

"Jane, I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, but what do you mean you want to eat me?"

Jane's face turned a deep shade of red, she looked around nervously, played with the scars on her palms, closed her eyes, all of the signs of avoidance. She coughed before saying, "I didn't mean that, Maur. I said... you pick. I-I don't care what we eat-have." Never in all of her life did Jane stutter so much.

"Jane, we both know that's not what you originally meant."

The detective huffed, "I-I just..." deciding that the lies and defenses were not coming to her, Jane resorted to the truth. "I'm sorry, Maura. It just...slipped out."

Jane did not know what scared her more, the look of shock on Maura's face, or the fact that Maura was not moving away from Jane. No, in fact, she was doing the opposite. Maura slide effortlessly across the couch until her side was touching Jane's knees. Maura laid a hand down on Jane's knee.

"Jane, do you mean you've thought about..." for some reason Maura was nervous about talking about sex. Perhaps it wasn't sex she was talking about. Maura reasoned and had always argued the differences between sex and intercourse. Sure, each had the same goal, but they meant different things emotionally. Sex and intercourse were all Maura knew when it came to this stuff. So, she had never been nervous talking about it before. But, here, talking about possibilities with Jane, it didn't feel like it would just be sex. Or just be intercourse. Sure, Maura would be more than delighted to bring Jane to orgasm, but this is what sex and intercourse meant. There was that one common goal: bring your partner to orgasm. Maura did not seek just this one goal, call her an over achiever, but she was more interested in the connection that she and Jane could make. 'Could this be more than just with Jane? Could we be making love?' she thought. Even the thought sent a warm pulse through her body that threatened to maker her squirm. But, she held strong, finished her question. "Do you mean you've thought about having sex with... me?" she finally finished.

Jane's head shot up, her dark brown eyes piercing straight through Maura and gripping at her heart. "I mean, haven't you?" Typical Jane would bring the question back to her. Perhaps she sought comfort, and approval, maybe she needed to know that not only were her thoughts okay. They were reciprocated.

"Yes. I have. Have you seen yourself, Jane? Who wouldn't?"

Jane's cheeks grew a shade of red and she laughed at the very thought of someone as beautiful and perfect as Maura Isles thinking about her in that way.

"Looks who's talking," Jane joked as her confidence began to rise again. "I-I've never met a more beautiful, interesting," Jane dropped her hand to Maura's that was still resting on her knee "intelligent person in all my life. You're special to me, Maura. I know I'll never meet anyone like you."

Now it was Maura's turn to blush, "You think I'm interesting?" she laughed.

"Absolutely! You're the smartest person I know. I could listen to you talk all day about chromo-velcro-minute-otomoy's all day long. You're my Doctor Smartypants, after all." Jane scoffed.

"But, you always make fun of me?"

"Oh, Maura, I'm just teasing with you. It's one of my favorite things about you, your intelligence I mean. You're the best medical examiner I've ever worked with. You're the reason we're successful at anything because you're always so thorough, so precise. Without you, well we'd have Dr. Pike and soon there wouldn't even be a BPD Homicide department because we'd all kill each other before having to work with Pike again." Jane joked, unsure of where this was all going.

"Oh, Jane" Maura scoffed before wrapping her arms around Jane and pulling her into a hug. They just sat there for a moment, appreciating the sentiment, the intimacy, the moment.

But, before long, the soft tropical smell of Maura's hair against Jane's nose was becoming too much for Jane to handle. Turning her head slightly, so that her mouth was not more than an inch from Maura's ear, Jane whispered, "Maura, if you don't mind, I'd really like to kiss you now."

Maura took a deep breath before pulling back from the hug. The two women sat facing each other, sharing the same charged, warm air. Maura lifted a hand to Jane's face, sliding her thumb across the under eye area while her fingertips grazed Jane's cheek. They moved down in unison, Maura's thumb moving over Jane's lips as her fingers curled under her chin. Maura tightened her grip and then moved a mere inch to finally place her lips against Jane's.

What started as soft, tender pecks grew into warm, passionate kisses. Jane snuck her tongue into Maura's mouth which caused Maura to let out a soft moan. Taking that as permission to continue to deepen the kiss, Jane moved her hands down to Maura's hips, pushing gently down against them until Maura got the idea that Jane wanted her to lie flat on the couch. Maura started moving slowly backward as Jane continued to push harder against her hips, push her tongue farther into Maura's mouth causing her moans to become louder and more frequent.

Maura lie flat against the couch as the lean detective took over her. Jane's strong, powerful hands moved up from Maura's hips and along her sides, gripping at the sweatshirt there. Maura broke this kiss and breathed, "Jane, I want to feel your touch. Ta-take it off" she begged and Jane more than happily obliged. Jane gripped at the bottom of Maura's sweatshirt and pulled it slowly off of Maura's body, exposing yoga toned abs, large heaving breasts confined by a black lacy bra, and shapely arms that now reached back and behind Maura's head. Jane let the sweatshirt fall to the ground and gripped at Maura's hands before they could move. After locking hands, Jane went back to taking Maura's mouth, one slow tongue movement at a time.

Jane released her grip on Maura's hands. Now with the freedom to go anywhere, Maura reached her hands around Jane and settled at her hips, gripping the exposed skin there, digging her fingers into Jane's back with every deep and powerful thrust of her tongue. When Jane's hand returned to Maura's sides, the touch was too powerful, too strong, too meaningful for Maura to even hold onto. The feeling of Jane's fingers pushing into her skin sent warm shocks through her body, made moans escape, and made her hips roll and thrust upwards into Jane's.

Maura's body rolling up and against her's made Jane break the kiss.

"Maura?" she asked.

"Jane, please... Take your shirt off and get to it. I-I can't wait anymore." Maura breathed.

"Okay, if you say so. I mean I am kinda hungry." Jane joked.

"Jane, please" Maura begged. And without another word, Jane pulled her tanktop over her body and threw it to the ground exposing her very worn sports bra. Maura lifted a hand and let it roll down Jane's abs and then back around to her back where she continued to grip as Jane assaulted her ear, neck, and collar bone leaving marks along the way as she bit and sucked down Maura's freckled chest. Jane reached a hand from Maura's side and landed it onto a large, waiting breast. As Jane kneaded and massaged with her hand, she flicked and rolled her tongue against Maura's hardened nipple, bitting down gently every time Maura let out a moan or arched her back upwards into Jane. After finishing with one, Jane moved to the other and attacked it with an equal amount of ferocity. As Maura's moans and arches grew closer together, Jane moved to the valley between her breasts and began to trace, suck, and kiss, down the length of Maura's stomach. The warm tongue combined with the short, hot breaths moving down her body, let alone the sight of Jane Rizzoli's tongue sliding down her exposed body, was enough to make any girl writhe. But, Maura wanted more. Needed more. She needed to feel Jane's tongue moving inside of her. Consuming her, drinking her in like nothing she's ever done before.

"Jane, please" Maura begged and then moved her hands down to her waist to start pulling off the yoga pants and black panties.

"Don't. I got it" Jane said lifting herself slightly off of Maura and gripping at the pants as she slowly pulled them and the panties down Maura's legs. After dropping them to the floor, Jane took Maura's ankles and moved her legs and body so that Maura was now somewhat sitting upright. Jane sat down on the floor and took Maura's right leg in her hand. She kissed from the ankle up the Maura's knee before throwing it over her shoulder. Then she grabbed Maura's left leg and gave it the same treatment until both of Maura's legs were over Jane's shoulders- her ankles crossed against Jane's back, pushing tightly making Jane move closer to her intended target. Jane kissed each knee before looking up at Maura.

"Are you sure?" she asked as she slowly dragged a finger up and down Maura's inner thigh and then the other.

Maura could only nod at this point, her head dropped back, eyes closed as she felt Jane's hot breath move closer and closer to where she needed it most. Jane let her face hang there for a painfully slow minute as she took in the sight of a warm, wet, and welcoming Maura. Jane took in a deep breath and then placed a sweet tender kiss against Maura's folds before pushing her tongue out and sliding from Maura's opening up to her exposed and hardened clitoris.

"Mmmm" Jane moaned into Maura which only made her writhe even more, her hips starting to roll with Jane's traces. Jane continued to lick and roll in between Maura's folds, increasing the pressure of her tongue against Maura. With one final lick from opening to top, Jane took Maura's clit between her lips, sucking and biting gently and the nub which made Maura's hips begin thrusting and rolling into Jane. As Jane rolled her tongue against the nub, Maura dropped a hand down to Jane's head and gripped at her unruly hair, slightly pushing Jane further into her which made Jane moan, sending low vibrations right into Maura's most delicate bundle of nerves.

"Oh, God, Jane," Maura moaned as she continued to push Jane's tongue harder into her "Yes, right there, please, Jane...Oh" Maura was coming dangerously close to the edge, and she did not want to get there without having felt Jane inside of her. As if Jane had read her mind, she thrust two fingers into Maura and began slowly pumping in and out of her. The feeling of Jane's long, strong fingers gripping inside of her made Maura scream. At that, Jane picked up the pace and began pumping in and out of Maura harder and faster. Maura's hips were moving at Jane's pace rolling as Jane curled her fingers and hit Maura's spot.

"Jane, I'm so close. Just hit it one..mo-" Maura began but was interrupted by Jane powerfully and quickly thrusting in and out of Maura, turning her hand ever so slightly so that she could press her thumb into Maura's clit. The combination sent Maura screaming over the edge, hanging onto Jane's curls as if her life depended on it. Her back arching, her hips ceasing their rolls, and her toes curling into the muscle of Jane's back. Jane stayed inside of Maura, pumping in and out slowly as Maura came down from her spasms, loosening her grip on Jane's hair. As Maura's body returned to the couch, Jane began kissing back up to Maura's mouth- letting her tongue grip to Maura's so that she could taste herself there, knowing that she was now part of Jane Rizzoli and she, part of Maura Isles.

Pulling away from the kiss, Jane laughed, "Well, I just had my dessert before dinner."

Maura smiled, "I wasn't even really that hungry anyway."

Jane chuckled, "So, where do we go from here?"

Maura pursed her lips, "Bedroom, preferably. I'm suddenly in the mood for Italian."

Note: That was my first attempt at anything like this. Hope it was okay. Please leave comments and reviews! I can only improve with your help! :)


End file.
